


Birthday Wishes

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve set the cupcake, complete with an already burning candle, on the counter in front of Bucky, the expression on his face was completely and utterly surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"Happy birthday, Buck."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble! I had to write something~
> 
> I do not own _Captain America_. Thanks for reading!

When Steve set the cupcake, complete with an already burning candle, on the counter in front of Bucky, the expression on his face was completely and utterly surprise.

Many things seemed to surprise Bucky nowadays. Toasters. Nat teaching him to play cards. Pop-ups on the internet. Clint's various trick arrows. Automatic flushing toilets.

Birthday wishes, apparently.

"What, did you think I forgot?" Steve asked, propping his elbows on the counter. "March 10th."

Bucky blinked. "I..." He looked at the cupcake, eyes trained on the flicking flame for a moment before lips parted to speak. " _I_ forgot," he said quietly.

 _Oh_. They weren't going to dwell on that. Steve leaned forward, pushing the plate closer. "Well, now you remember. You gotta blow out the candle, make a wish."

Bucky tore his gaze away from the wax dripping onto the chocolate buttercream. "Make a wish?"

"Yeah," Steve replied. "You remember, Bruce's birthday wasn't that long ago."

"Is this a trick candle?" Bucky looked at him. Steve had to bite the inside of his lip to stop from laughing. Long story short, Tony had introduced Bucky to those candles, those ones that wouldn't go out. Steve had had to swoop in to rescue his confused - and agitated - friend.

He shook his head. "No. Come on, Buck, make a wish. It's melting all over it, and chocolate's your favorite."

Bucky made a face, a _is it?_ face, but he looked back at the candle. "I don't have a wish."

"You have to have a wish."

"The only wish I ever had was that we would both be okay. I still remember that. Somehow."

Steve smiled softly. _That_ sounded like Buck. Forever worrying. "We _are_ okay," he said, gripping Bucky's unaltered shoulder beneath his fingers. They were broken, battered, beaten, sure. But they were okay. He'd made sure of it.

"That's why I don't have a wish. We already made it happen." Bucky pushed a tendril of hair that had escaped the bun out of his face, and leaned forward to blow out the candle.

Steve chuckled, reaching forward to pluck the candle from the cupcake. That sounded like Buck, too. If they wanted something, they worked to make it happen. That one saying, _if wishes were horses_... well, if Buck's wish was that they'd be okay - likely a wish made back in the '40s - then it was probably as close to coming true as it could be. They were both alive, and they were back together again; 'til the end of the line.

"Happy birthday, Buck." He swept his finger through the cupcake's icing and sucked it off, grinning when Bucky protested.

"This is my favorite, punk!"

Steve resisted the urge to fire back _is it?_ , instead watching as Bucky spun on the barstool, birthday cupcake cradled in hand, and began to peel the paper away from it.

Buck was right. They had made it happen.

United, again; this time, nothing would keep them apart. That, Steve decided, was his own wish for them.

 


End file.
